ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Days of Present's Future
Days of Present's Future is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Xarlek is aboard his space station, The Interceptor. (Xarlek): Commander Cyrus, status report. (Commander Cyrus): All systems are ready, sir. (Xarlek): Good. Activate cross-time warp drive. (Commander Cyrus): Yes sir. A portal is opened in front of Xarlek. (Xarlek): Excellent. He inserts a shard of Krazor into a slot on the Nemetrix. (Xarlek): When I return, all will change. I will be the ruler of time, and nobody, not even that accursed BEN TENNYSON..will get in my wa- The portal explodes in a flash of green light. (Xarlek, shocked): WHAT?!? Wait..green light..TENNYSON! (Ben 10,000, emerging from the smoke): In a way. (Xarlek): Interesting, an older counterpart of Tennyson. No matter, you are still Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, therefore, you must die! Xarlek transforms into Vicetopus and grabs Ben 10,000. (Ben 10,000): Well, you never learn, do you? Ben 10,000 transforms into Atomix and blasts Vicetopus with an energy blast. (Xarlek, reverting back): How..that alien's DNA is locked! (Atomix): Was. He fires another energy blast at Xarlek, knocking him into another hallway. (Xarlek, panting): IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WILL NOT WIN! He transforms into Quadroclaw and attempts to grab Atomix, but is thrown away. (Atomix): Give up, son? (Quadroclaw): I AM NOT YOUR SON! He charges at Atomix and transforms into Hypnotick. (Atomix): Oh yeah. You're right. He punches Hypnotick and throws him into the floor. Hypnotick flaps his wings, attempting to hypnotize Atomix, but he creates an energy ball and shoots it at him. Hypnotick reverts back to Xarlek. (Xarlek): Maybe you are too powerful for me to handle now, but what about your younger counterpart? (Atomix): So, you will copy Eon's plan? (Xarlek): DON'T SAY HIS NAME! (Atomix): EON, EON, WE ALL LOVE EON! EON EON, HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! A red aura appears around Xarlek as his grabs Atomix's Omnitrix symbol, and forces him to revert back. (Ben 10,000): Ugh...Malware?? (Xarlek): I absorbed his powers a while ago, Tennyson. (Ben 10,000): How.. Xarlek transforms into Ravagebeast and grabs Ben 10,000. (Xarlek): Prepare to be destroyed. He walks back into the observation deck. (Ben 10,000): Lolno A green aura appears around him as he disappears. (Commander Cyrus): Sir, he traveled back into the future! (Xarlek): I must go before the portal closes! (Commander Cyrus): Sir, but what about destroying Tennyson? (Xarlek): I will be destroying Tennyson, an older one. (Morgan Freeman, appearing like a boss): Ahh, I remember that day. It seemed like it was only tomorrow when I- I think time travel has gotten me confused. Anyway, I remember when I once fought alongside the being known as Professor Paradox. He's not the ONLY one who can time travel, you know. There's Eon, you, and me. Or, does Eon really count on that list, considering that he is really..oops, I probably shouldn't reveal spoilers to the reader. (Xarlek): ...wut (Morgan Freeman): I enjoy going to Electropia during the spring. (Xarlek): Well, you make no sense, Freeman. Beam me through, Cyry. (Commander Cyrus): It's CYRUS. That seemed like a reference to something. (Xarlek): Galaxy Journey. Xarlek disappears in a red flash of light. (Morgan Freeman): KHAN! I mean..ZOD! Err, never mind. MEANWHILE, AT THE HOUSE OF SOME RANDOM GUY NAMED BEN TENNYSON. (Ben): I feel a disturbance in the chili fry force, almost if- Ben 10,000 appears out of nowhere. (Ben 10,000): STOP IT WITH ALL THE GALAXY JOURNEY AND GALACTIC BATTLE REFERENCES. (Ben): Who are you? (Ben 10,000): Seriously? (Ben): Then..you're my dad! (Ben 10,000): NO. Carl walks in. (Carl): Did someone say my name? (Ben): No, now go away. (Ben 10,000): Anyway, I'm here to help you..me..stop the 17th Cat invasion! (Ben): Really? (Ben 10,000): Sorry, not for another 2 months. (Ben): Oh. (Ben 10,000): Xarlek has done something ba- ba- (Ben): What? A red aura appears around Ben 10,000, who's eyes start glowing red behind his sunglasses. (Ben 10,000): It's villainous time! He transforms into Diamondhead and grabs Ben. (Ben, gagging): What..are you..do- Diamondhead slams him against the bedroom door, eventually breaking through it. (Ben): Are you crazy? Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and electrocutes Diamondhead, who then falls to the floor, unconscious. (Shocksquatch, panting): What was that about.. Ben times out and stares at Ben 10,000's Omnitrix, which is glowing a dark red color. Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) *''Morgan Freeman'' Villains *''Xarlek'' *''Commander Cyrus'' (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *''Atomix'' (first reappearance) *''Ultimate Echo Echo'' (first reappearance) *''Diamondhead'' (first reappearance) By Ben *''Shocksquatch'' (first reappearance) By Xarlek *''Quadroclaw'' *''Hypnotick'' *''Ravagebeast'' (predator of Rath; first appearance) Trivia *The name of the episode is based off the title of the upcoming film X-Men: Days of Future's Past. *Morgan Freeman notes that he likes to go to Electropia during the spring, as well as break the fourth wall. *It is revealed that Xarlek absorbed some of Malware's powers at one point in the past. However, it isn't stated how long ago he did this, as Malware's powers increased and varied over time before his demise. *Both Ben and Xarlek make references towards Star Wars and Star Trek, and Ben 10,000 then references their parodies in that universe, Galactic Battle, and Galaxy Journey, respectively. **Morgan Freeman also makes a reference to Star Trek for a second, only to correct himself, and reference Man of Steel. **Ben also references Lego's first fan episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force, Chill Gates, when meeting Ben 10,000. It is unknown why Ben said "then..you're my dad!", as Ben 10,000 and Carl do not have much in common appearance-wise. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Lego Master